


Love Talk

by kpopintentions



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, Kinky, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopintentions/pseuds/kpopintentions
Summary: Touch me, Tease me, Fill me up.Foreigners hook up after constant meetings and finally find the romance between them.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Matthew Kim | BM
Kudos: 14





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of WayV Love Talk. I love Bwoo, hope you enjoy.

I can hear it calling, something in the way you wanna talk

Jiwoo wasn't to keen on hooking up with a foreigner. Matthew was different, making her even more skeptical about it. He always popped up out of nowhere, those annoying glasses and sexy ass biceps sticking out a lot. Being tall as well was something that Jiwoo somewhat liked about him. Tall and extremely handsome. But the thing is, he was with someone else every time she saw him.

One night Jiwoo wounds up yearning for him more than ever. Someone to come and treat her like a princess, someone to make her feel beautiful and sweet. She hates being soft, she doesn't want it. But that's something that would eventually pop up into her life meaning now.

Touch me, tease me, fill me up.

She recalls having him in the store, close up with Matthew sucking gently on her collarbone. His soft lips sucking and exploring every part of her skin. Jiwoo leans in more, pretty moans for pretty girl spewing out of her pretty mouth. He loved it and so did she.

How you doing? Tell me what's your name. What's your sign? Feeling like you're into me.

Matthew is quite endearing. She doesn't understand his English quite yet but the attraction is sweet. His deep voice catches Jiwoo slightly off guard the first time they met, thinking he would have just a more pitch to him. But he doesn't and that's hot. She finds out he dances and raps like her, inviting her out to see him sometime. Jiwoo just can't resist.

Talks cheap I'm about the action, girl can you feel the attraction?

Jiwoo ends up in his bed, but Matthew and Jiwoo fully sober. Stripped of her bra and panties but keeping on that pretty purple princess dress.

"Daddy's princess. Behave pretty." Matthew mumbles, lips touching her earlobe as he grasps her thick milky thighs and small neck. Jiwoo moans quietly, her eyes stuck on his glasses that are still on his tan, chiseled face. His hands are like fire and her skin is like ice. It sends a shock through her body his hand moves closer between her steaming hole. "Fuck."

"Watch your pretty mouth sweetheart." His hot, wet tongue grazes her throat, dragging his tongue lower and lower until he reaches her small ample mounds. The hand that's was between her smoking thighs moves up to grasp one, fitting perfectly into her hand. Matthew licks his lips feverishly, placing his mouth on her hard nipples. He nearly moans at her soft mewling as he plays with her breast.

"Princess, can daddy touch you?" Matthew ask, pulling down the rest of her dress. Cold air hits her body and she shudders in his arms. She doesn't speak, letting him kiss her trembling body until he reaches her sensitive tummy. Her clit throbs, aching to be rubbed and sucked. Her liquids beginning to run down and soak into the sheets. "Please..." Jiwoo gasp out and her legs close gently around Matthew's head. Two fingers and a tongue find there way to her wet pussy, her low moans becoming high in pitch.

"Fuck me please!" Jiwoo cries out as BM's longs, thick fingers reach deep inside her and fuck her nicely. His tongue toys with her clit, getting her closer and closer to her ending point. BM adds another finger, stretching her tight hole, loving her screams of pleasure pouring from her mouth.

"Please!" Jiwoo shoves her own fingers deep in her mouth, wanting to feel full everywhere. Matthew found it hot, kinky and sexy as fuck, loving her cute little sobs and choked moans coming out.

"You want me to fuck you princess?" Matthew groans, his own erection throbbing against the sheets. Precum spilled from his member, his red tip pumping more by the minute. He can't resist her anymore. If his princess wants it, she gets it. His fingers slide out her with a squelch. He slurps up her juices, admiring her sweet, warm taste. "Suck me babygirl."

Jiwoo watches as he sits on the edge of the bed, motioning her over. Jiwoo obeys. getting on her knees in front of his length. Her mouth was a bit small so she would do her best to fit all of what she could in. His thick, juicy cock slides in to her mouth. Saliva bubbles at the edges of her pretty mouth, his dick slithering slowly between it. Matthew let's out a satisfied groan, thrust softly in her mouth. The tip hits the back of Jiwoo's throat and he grips her hair tightly. She liked it. She liked being forced. A natural kink that came immediately from her first time.

"I wanna cum in you sweetheart."

Touch me, tease me, fill me up

Matthew grips her thighs as she rides him. She's so tight, so small wrapped around him. Jiwoo's moans are captivating. Matthew feels the need to go harder, faster inside her. Make her never want to fuck any other man but him. Make her cum and make her want more than he's giving. He wants to fill her up like nobody else could.

"Princess I'm gonna cum." Matthew groans out. Jiwoo's crying, blabbering about how she wants it. Pleasing screams release from her as he has her shaking from her wicked orgasms. He himself grips her black and whites hair, thrusting up hard into her and filling her up with all of his hot seed. "Fuck princess." He moans into her bruised necked. He did that.

I love the way she's talking to me.

Her legs wobble, still bent around Matthew's quads. Jiwoo breathes rapidly while resting her head on his chest. Matthew smiles softly. Jiwoo's absolutely breathtaking, quite literally. He can't help but want this to be more than just a one time thing.

"Princess?"

"Hm?" She mumbles.

"Can we do this again?"

"Uh huh. Just call me...love. I can be your real princess."

Yes, Jeon Jiwoo is absolutely lovely.


End file.
